Max-dat Tapes
Background *Message to User:Steve W from Max-dat on 2010-09-30; I started to record mix tapes from BFBS via cable-radio on Tape in 1985, but only the tunes I liked most. Since 1992 I recorded complete BFBS shows via cable on DAT. Since 1995 also BBC Radio 1 and BBC WC via satellite on DAT, but it was too much (too expensive) to archive the complete shows, so I picked up only the dance tunes (Reggae, House, Africa,...) from DAT to DAT (lossless). Every snipped has an intro and an outro by John Peel, to identify the song. Since 1999 I recorded the complete show (BBC R1) directly to hard disk via satellite, and also started to digitize my old tapes and DAT to mp3. I will share the complete shows together with pictures of my handwritten playlists at the mooo server, there are always two shows in one file (4 hour DAT at 32 kHz short play) included the news. *Maximilian's collection can be accessed from the Mooo Server and is in the folder 'max-dat.' He is to be congratulated on his energy and commitment in making this previously unshared material available. Files Available *With such a large amount of material, any track listing contributions would be extremely welcome. 1992 *05 April 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_000_JP_BFBS-.mp3 *12 April 1992 (BFBS) *19 April 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_001_JP_BFBS-920412+920419.mp3 *26 April 1992 (BFBS) *03 May 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_002_JP-BFBS-920426+920503.mp3 (note available file is duplicate of Dat_003, so the above two shows are not yet available) *10 May 1992 (BFBS) *17 May 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_003_JP-BFBS-920510+920517.mp3 *Dat_004_JP_BFBS-lost.txt *07 June 1992 (BFBS) *14 June 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_005_JP-BFBS-920607+920614.mp3 *21 June 1992 (BFBS) *28 June 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_006_JP-BFBS-920628.mp3 *05 July 1992 (BFBS) *12 July 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_007_JP-BFBS-920705+920712.mp3 *19 July 1992 (BFBS) *26 July 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_008_JP-BFBS-920719+920726.mp3 *03 August 1992 (BFBS) *10 August 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_009_JP-BFBS-920803+920810.mp3 *17 August 1992 (BFBS) *24 August 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_010_JP-BFBS-920817+920824.mp3 *31 August 1992 (BFBS) *04 October 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_011_JP-BFBS-921004+920831.mp3 *06 September 1992 (BFBS) *13 September 1992 (BFBS) *11 October 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_012_JP-BFBS-920906+920913+921011.mp3 *20 September 1992 (BFBS) *27 September 1992 (BFBS) *11 October 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_013_JP-BFBS-920920+920927+921011.mp3 *18 October 1992 (BFBS) *25 October 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_014_JP-BFBS-921004+921011+921025.mp3 *01 November 1992 (BFBS) *08 November 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_015_JP-BFBS-921101+921108.mp3 *15 November 1992 (BFBS) *22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_016_JP-BFBS-921115+921122.mp3 *29 November 1992 (BFBS) *06 December 1992 (BFBS) *Dat_017_JP-BFBS-921129+921106.mp3 *20 December 1992 (BFBS) *Interview programme *Dat_018_JP-BFBS-921120-interview.mp3 1993 * 03 January 1993 (BFBS) * 10 January 1993 (BFBS) * Dat_019_JP_BFBS-930103+930110.mp3 * 17 January 1993 (BFBS) * 23 January 1993 (BFBS) * Dat_020_JP_BFBS-930117+930123.mp3 * 31 January 1993 (BFBS) * 07 February 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_021_JP_BFBS-930131+930207.mp3 *14 February 1993 (BFBS) *21 February 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_022_JP_BFBS-930214+930221.mp3 *28 February 1993 (BFBS) *08 March 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_023_JP_BFBS-930228+930308.mp3 *14 March 1993 (BFBS) *21 March 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_024_JP_BFBS-930314+930321.mp3 *22 May 1993 (BFBS) *12 June 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_025_JP_BFBS-930522+930612.mp3 *28 May 1993 (BFBS) *05 June 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_026_JP_BFBS-930528+930605.mp3 *19 June 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_027_JP_BFBS-930619+930627.mp3 *03 July 1993 (BFBS) *10 July 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_028_JP_BFBS-930703+930710.mp3 *17 July 1993 (BFBS) *24 July 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_029_JP_BFBS-930717+930724.mp3 *01 August 1993 (BFBS) *08 August 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_030_JP_BFBS-930801+930808.mp3 *14 August 1993 (BFBS) *21 August 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_031_JP_BFBS-930814+932108.mp3 *27 August 1993 (BFBS) *03 September 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_032_JP_BFBS-930827+930903.mp3 *10 September 1993 (BFBS) * 17 September 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_033_JP_BFBS-930910+930917.mp3 * 24 September 1993 (BFBS) * 01 October 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_034_JP_BFBS-930924+931001.mp3 *08 October 1993 (BFBS) *15 October 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_035_JP_BFBS-931008+931015.mp3 *22 October 1993 (BFBS) *29 October 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_036_JP_BFBS-931022+931029.mp3 *06 November 1993 (BFBS) *13 November 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_037_JP_BFBS-931106+931113.mp3 *20 November 1993 (BFBS) *27 November 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_038_JP_BFBS-931120+931127.mp3 *03 December 1993 (BFBS) * 10 December 1993 (BFBS) *Dat_039_JP_BFBS-931203+931210.mp3 1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS) *08 January 1994 (BFBS) *January 1994 (1) (BBC WS) *15 January 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_040_JP_BFBS-940101+940108.mp3 *January 1994 (2) (BBC WS) *Steve Mason's Top 20 Dance Tracks of 1993 *15 January 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_041_JP_BFBS-940100+940100.mp3 *22 January 1994 (BFBS) *29 January 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_042_JP_BFBS-940122+940129.mp3 *05 February 1994 (BFBS) *12 February 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_043_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 *Dat_044_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 *Dat_045_JP_BFBS-940402+940409.mp3 *Dat_046_JP_BFBS-940507+940514.mp3 *Dat_047_JP_BFBS-940430+940521.mp3 *Dat_048_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 *April 1994 (BBC World Service) *Dat_049_JP_BBCWC-940400+940500.mp3 *Dat_050_JP_BBCWC-940526+940621+940630.mp3 *Dat_051_JP_BFBS-940528+940604.mp3 *Dat_052_JP_BFBS-940611+940618.mp3 *Dat_053_JP_BFBS-940625+940716.mp3 *Dat_054_JP_BFBS-940702+940709.mp3 *Dat_055_JP_BFBS-940723+940730.mp3 *Dat_056_JP_BFBS-940805+940813.mp3 *Dat_057_JP_BFBS-920820+920000.mp3 *Dat_058_JP_BFBS-940828+941008.mp3 *Dat_059_JP_BFBS-940905+940913.mp3 *Dat_060_JP_BFBS-940920+940928.mp3 *Dat_061_JP_BFBS-941015+941022.mp3 *Dat_062_JP_BBCWC-941028+941112+941201+941210.mp3 *30 September 1994 (BFBS) *29 October 1994 (BFBS) *05 November 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_063_JP_BFBS+941029+941105+940930.mp3 *12 November 1994 (BFBS) *19 November 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_064_JP_BFBS-941112+941119.mp3 *26 November 1994 (BFBS) *03 December 1994 (BFBS) *Dat_065_JP_BFBS-941126+941203.mp3 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:BFBS Category:BBC World Service